Kissing in restrooms
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Just two Mendy Drabbles. I was trying to write more, but inspiration would not strike and I ended up with two which both had similar themes. So I decided what the heck? Rated K and T. Artwork by pukingrainbowsnow on Tumblr.


**Love at first sight (K+):**

Mabel skipped down the sidewalk, visions of Robbie and Tambry's happiness abuzz in her mind. The love potion felt warm in her hands as she approached the diner, even warmer than the late summer breezes which tickled her face. Turning her attention to Robbie, she watched him enter and was so wrapped up in it that she didn't even see Wendy exit. In her hands the redhead held a Styrofoam container of fries, no doubt packed up for the concert later tonight. She was too busy inhaling the aroma of unhealthiness to see where she was going, and as a result, the two crashed into each other.

The bottle in Mabel's hand toppled forwards and splattered across the teen's plaid shirt. The Styrofoam container, on the other hand, popped open and sprayed fries and sauce across Mabel and the sidewalk. Wendy blinked rapidly, before helping Mabel to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was going-"

Mabel just stared at the purple goo which clung to Wendy's shirt. Her attention, however, was much more easily attracted by the glob which clung to her lips.

Wendy closed her mouth as she realized that she had been babbling, "C'mon I'll get you cleaned up in the restroom." Mabel nodded slowly, too wrapped up in praying to the God of love that the potion only affected people in larger doses.

As they made their way through the crowded diner, she could hear Tambry arguing with Robbie. _I failed._

"What was in that stuff you were carrying? Was it perfume because your hair smells like roses? Uh…heh, heh…yeah."

Not realizing the implication of that last bit, Mabel spoke with a dull tone, too disheartened to fully process the idea of Wendy smelling her hair.

"It was food coloring."

Wendy nodded, "Right. Of course. I mean, what else would it be? Heh, heh…"

Mabel looked up to find that the ginger had pinked cheeks. Just as realization struck her that the potion had in fact worked, she was entering the ladies room.

Wendy's hands played with themselves as she crossed the dirty tiles. "Take off your sweater, and I'll see about cleaning your shirt."

"Wendy I really should go, it's no problem. If anything, I should be cleaning YOU up."

Wendy gulped at that idea and blinked a few times before confidently strolling over to her. "Nonsense. You face is a mess." She took Mabel by the hand and led her over to the sink. Removing the younger girl's sweater, the teen took a moment to inhale its owner's scent. "Wendy…I should _really_ go…"

Wendy seemed to shrink under those words, and Mabel felt the look tug her heartstrings. "Well, okay, I can let you clean me up." She remembered seeing an anti-love, she could fix this. The teen's smile and she set the sweater on the sink as she turned on the warm water.

"G-great! You're still coming to the concert right Mabes?"

Mabel nodded, "Uh huh. Dipper and I should be there…"

Wendy's voice cracked. "Oh. Right. Dipper."

Mabel's eyes widened as she remembered Dipper's crush. _Well, he would be happy to get the anti-love if it meant to keep Wendy from loving her. Wait, why was that a bad thing? Isn't that the normal reaction, what's wrong with Wendy not loving you?_

Her self-questioning was cut short when Wendy turned towards her and bent on one knee. She had removed her hat, and her red locks fell forward and brushed against Mabel's shirt. "You've got some stain on your pretty little face," Mabel felt her face flush and watched as Wendy moved her face closer by the second. _Have her eyes always been that green?_ "Here…let me."

She licked a thumb before pressing it to Mabel's cheek with the utmost care. "You're so beautiful…I hate to see…it…ruined." Mabel realized that some potion must have gotten on her own lips. It had to have, because being this close to Wendy, felt just…right. Her touch felt electric, and Mabel felt ready to swoon.

Instead, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Wendy's. It the second kiss in her young life, and it felt so much better than the one that Mermando had given her.

The electricity doubled, and Mabel felt Wendy place a gentle hand upon her cheek and bring her forward, in a desperate attempt for their souls and bodies to be closer. _Shouldn't this feel wrong? Why does it feel good?_

Mabel's questions were never answered.

Wendy pulled away and stared at her with a beautiful flush. She panted for breath and brushed a strand of hair from Mabel's face. "Damn Mabes…you are a good kisser." The brunette blushed at the adoration and gulped when she realized that this would have to end. She was manipulating the redhead, unintentionally sure, but she had forced Wendy to feel a certain way. She had violated her freedom.

As she gulped with this realization, a shocked voice came from the doorway. "Oh. My. God." They both turned with deer in the headlight looks, and Tambry stared back at them with incredibly wide eyes.

 _Crap._

* * *

 **What the heart wants (Rated T)** :

Wendy giggled and exited the principal's office, running through the halls of the school with a massive smile on her face. She had to admit, MabelLand _was_ pretty fun.

She stopped by the ladies room and entered to wash the spray paint off of her hands. As she turned on the water and looked up at the mirror, she was startled to find that someone stood directly behind her. She turned and frowned upon identifying the girl. "Wait…Mabel?"

The fifteen-year-old Mabel smiled, "That's right, firecracker."

She reached out and took Wendy's hand, sporting a stare which the redhead had seen in the eyes of innumerable teenage boys. "Wait…no…Mabel!" She pushed the hallucination away, shaking her head. "That's not what I…NO."

Mabel rolled her eyes, "Yeesh, you are such a stickler. Should I be a couple years older? I can dye my hair for you if you want. We can visit a more romantic location if you like."

Wendy shook her head, "No I… I am NOT attracted to you."

Mabel gave her an "Are you serious look" and walked her fingers up Wendy's chest. "You don't have to hide who you are here Wen, I know about your daydreams, your longings, how many times you had to nearly punch yourself just to get it together some days, because it sickens you to see all those boys ignoring her, when you can't have her. I know about the heartache Wen, I can ease it."

Wendy glowered, "How do you-"

"I'm conjured by your mind remember? I know all the thing which will make you shiver, all the stuff that will make you never want to leave my side."

Wendy stared at the smiling and shook her head. She moved for the door and was about to say something to the effect of "This isn't what I want" but Mabel shut her up by kissing her. It felt perfect. Better than she could have imagined. She gave it and the faux-Mabel wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Well ethical dilemmas just went out the window, didn't they?"

Wendy told the mirage to shut up before pulling it in for a second kiss.


End file.
